


Nemocný

by NadhernaSmrt



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/pseuds/NadhernaSmrt
Summary: Sam je nemocný a jeho ochotný dobrý přítel Paulie je zcela připraven se o něj postarat. Dozvídá se ale opravdu překvapující věci, jako například to, že celá nemoc je jen další Samovou hrou, jak být s Pauliem více času. Jak to skončí? Odhalí Paulie Samovy plány?
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nemocný

,,Cože seš?! Nemocnej?“ odpověděl Paulie do telefonu, který ho vzbudil brzy ráno.  
,,No to snad nemyslíš vážně.. vždyť- Ne, víš co? Já dojedu“ pověděl najednou, ale osoba v telefonu začala okamžitě odporovat.  
,,Ne, mně je jedno, že se o sebe dokážeš postarat sám, přeci tě takto nenechám, beztak nám stejně Salieri nedá nic na práci, bude tam mít alespoň Toma. Nežvatlej, já jedu, čau“ zavěsil, okamžitě se oblékl, vyběhl ven a nastoupil do svého auta.  
Tmavovlásek se nikdy neobtěžoval si hledat jakoukoliv sebemenší pomoc, když byl nemocný. Byl tvrdohlavý a vždy odmítal. Paulie byl ale až moc ustaraný, přeci jen, Sam. Sam je někdo, na kom mu záleží. Vždy spolu trávili hromadu času, smáli se, nadávali si, pomáhali si. Paulie byl rád, že má někoho, komu na něm záleží, o koho se může opřít. I když si z něj Sam vždy utahoval, jeho posměškům se nikdy nevyhnul a nejspíše ani nikdy nevyhne. Pitomý Sam.

Sam okolo sebe také neměl moc lidí. Ano, byl to krásný, slušný a nafintěný muž, ale to on si vždy držel od okolí odstup. Otevřel se někdy někomu kompletně? Ne. Nikdy neodhalil své slabiny. Vždy působil tak dokonale, působil jako někdo, o kohož zájem usilují jak ženy, tak muži. Byl jednoduše až moc perfektní, i když on sám věděl, že to tak není. Jediná žijící bytost, ke které byl zcela otevřený, byla jeho kočka. Tmavá, jako jeho vlasy, rozmazlená a Samem nadevše milovaná kočka. Že by si hledal partnerku? Ne, tomu magorovi stačila jen kočka. To byl jeden z důvodů, proč se o sebe vždy musel starat sám. Občas ho ovšem štvalo, že mu to jeho dobrý přítel Paulie nedokáže umožnit. Nebylo by to, že by mu jeho přítomnost vadila, to rozhodně ne, spíše mu vadilo, že svůj čas plýtvá staráním se o něj. Sam si stačil sám a nikdy nechtěl ostatní zatěžovat svými problémy. Paulie to ale jako zatěžování nebral. Sam pro něj znamenal vše. Přeci jen, co jiného on měl? Ano, patřil do rodiny, ale jeho vlastní matka na něj zanevřela, Tom měl svou drahou polovičku, kvůli které už na něj neměl tolik času. Cítil se mnohdy sám. Tomu ale Sam zabránil. Věnoval se mu, pomáhal mu, vždy si na něj našel čas. Díky němu si nepřipadal tak sám.

Ani nemrkl a už stál před jeho domem. Vyběhl několik schodů a zastavil se u dveří bytu, na kterých bylo napsáno to jméno, které mu neustále prolétávalo hlavou. Zaklepal a čekal, až někdo otevře. Čekal minutu. Čekal dvě. Čekal tři.  
,,TY CHRÁPEŠ NE?“ zařval a začal zběsile ťukat, dokud mu neotevřel tmavovlásek s červeným nosem a rozespalým pohledem ve svém černém pyžamu.  
,,Tak trochu“ popotáhl a nechal Paulieho vlézt dovnitř, načež za ním zavřel dveře.  
,,Vlastně tě tady vůbec nepotřebuju“ rozkašlal se ,,Volal jsem Tomovi a doveze mi polívku od Sáry“ dořekl.  
,,Běž do postele prosím tě, jinak se tu ještě udusíš. Udělám ti čaj-“  
,,To nepřipadá v úvahu Paulie!“ zděsil se ,,Posledně jsi mi málem zapálil ubrus, udělám si čaj sám!“ odehnal ho z kuchyně a postavil si vodu na čaj.  
,,Tak to prrr, já ten ubrus nezapálil, začal hořet sám“ zarazil ho Paulie.  
,,Sám? Ano, začal hořet sám, ale to protože jsi zkoušel zapálit čajovou lžíci zapalovačem ty tele!“ začal se s ním Sam hádat, ale ukončil to kýchnutím.  
,,Tady máš kapesníček, vysmrkej se a švihej do postele“ podal tmavovláskovi kapesník do ruky a ukázal na východ z kuchyně.  
,,To v žádným případě“ odporoval, když vyhodil posmrkaný kapesník do koše.  
,,Dobře, když to nejde po dobrým, tak to půjde po zlým“ zavelel Paulie.  
,,Jak to myslíš po zlým? Paulie, co to-? Hele, pusť mě na zem!“ začal po něm Sam štěkat, když si ho vzal Paulie do náručí a vydal se s ním do jeho ložnice, kde ho položil do postele. 

,,Tak, přikryj se a já ti donesu ten čaj“ usmál se na něj vítězně, zatímco Sam jen nesouhlasně zamručel do peřiny. Po chvíli doopravdy přišel i s čajem a překvapivě nic nehořelo, nepotápělo se, ani se nic nezamořovalo plynem. Jediné, co se ozývalo, bylo Samovo naštvané mrčení a syčení kočky, která ležela vedle něj.  
,,Zmlkni ty chlupaté koště“ zamračil se Paulie na kočku.  
,,Tak to pozor, takto s mojí kočkou mluvit nebudeš!“ odkryl se najednou Sam a z naštvaného mrčení se vše změnilo v kecy o tom, jak důležitá ta kočka je a jak je chytřejší než samotný Paulie.  
,,Chceš mi říct, že je ta kočka užitečnější než já? Je to jen kočka!“  
,,Paulie, ta kočka je jediné potěšení v mém životě, takže se k ní laskavě chovej s úctou“ odpověděl nepříjemně. Toto se Paulieho dotklo. Jediné potěšení v jeho životě? A co je potom on? Jen jeho sluha? Někdo za kým si přijde, když něco potřebuje?  
,,Aha.. jasně, chápu..“ zmlkl najednou. To naopak zarazilo Sama. Řekl něco špatně? Pak mu to ale došlo. Asi to trošku posral. Trošku víc. Na Pauliem mu záleželo, opravdu hodně. Jen to skrýval občas až moc dobře, hlavně před samotným Pauliem.  
,,Nemyslel jsem to-“  
,,Ne, já to chápu“ usmál se na něj Paulie, i když hluboko uvnitř se zrovna moc neradoval.  
,,Ne, špatně jsi to pochopil, já-“ začal Sam, ale přerušilo ho klepání na dveře.  
,,To bude Tom..“ podíval se na Paulieho.  
,,Jasně, dojdu tam..“ zvedl se Paulie a vydal se ke dveřím, které ihned otevřel.

,,Ahoj Sam- Paulie?“ podivil se Tom.  
,,Jo, čau.. starám se o Sama“  
,,Ty se staráš o Sama, jo? Vždyť ty se neumíš občas postarat ani sám o sebe, natož o někoho“ vysmála se mu Sára ,,Kde máš tu nemocnou chudinku? Musím ho vidět“ vlezla hned dovnitř a spolu s ní i Tom.  
,,Nepotřebuješ pomoc?“ podíval se na Paulieho.  
,,Ani ne..“ odpověděl Paulie a svůj pohled přetočil do pokoje, kde už viděl, jak si Sára utahuje ze Sama. Ti dva jsou jako sourozenci. Oba si z Paulieho utahovali, lépe řečeno, ti dva si utahovali ze všeho. Znali se tolik let, až Paulieho občas překvapovalo, že se s ním i se Samem Sára ještě pořád baví.  
,,Tome, odtáhni si laskavě tu svou ježibabu někam, plaší mi kočku“ ozval se Sam.  
,,Co prosím? To si dovoluješ moc ne? Laskavě mě přestaň nazývat tak ohavně, nebo s tou tvojí kočkou zametu ty špinavé schody, po kterých jsem se sem musela doplazit“ postavila se mu Sára.  
,,To si zkusíš a poletíš z okna“  
,,To by stačilo, z mé ženy nikdo nebude dělat čarodějnici“ vložil se do toho s úsměvem Tom.  
,,To víš, čarodějnice s obludama většinou choděj“ řekl Sam taktéž s úsměvem.  
,,Co? Já že jsem obluda? Podíval ses někdy do zrcadla?“ začal se s ním Tom hádat a Sára začala Toma bránit.  
,,Paulie, řekni jim taky něco, že mám pravdu?“ oslovil ho Sam s prosebným výrazem v tváři.  
,,Jo.. Sam má vždycky pravdu“ povzdychl si.  
,,Vidíte?! Já to říkal! Říkal jsem to! A teď vypadněte z mýho bytu, chci chrápat“ vysmál se jim.  
,,Fajn, jen aby ses dožil rána ty kočičí muži“ zasmála se Sára provokativně a opustila byt.  
,,Čau Same“ plácl si s ním Tom a vyšel z jeho ložnice ,,Dávej na sebe pozor Paulie. Vím, že není jednoduché se o někoho starat, obzvláště o někoho jako je Sam“ poplácal mě po rameni.  
,,Jasně, žádný strach“ usmál jsem se na něj a zavřel za nimi dveře. 

Ihned si to namířil za Samem a posadil se na postel. Očima těkal po jeho obličeji a zkoumal jeho výraz.  
,,Co čumíš? Já vím že jsem nádhernej“ usmál se pyšně.  
,,Vypij ten čaj Same“ podal tmavovláskovi hrnek do ruky a pozoroval, jak z něj opatrně usrkává.  
,,Teda.. ten čaj je fakt dobrej. Kde ses to naučil?“ díval se na něj Sam překvapeně. Paulie nikdy neuměl udělat dobrý čaj. Vždy přilil moc vody, někdy do něj nasypal moc bylinek, či cukru. Ale tento čaj? Tento čaj byl vynikající.  
,,No, když jsme si tenkrát dávali v baru čaj, říkal jsi, že ti chutná čaj z těchto bylinek, tak jsem se zeptal Luigiho, zda by mě ho nenaučil udělat..“ podrbal se na zátylku. Nevěděl proč, ale popadla ho děsná nervozita. Bude si myslet, že je cvok, když si zapamatoval to, že mu před nějakou dobou zachutnal zrovna tento čaj.  
,,Ty seš ale pitomec.. jak sis to mohl pamatovat? To si o mně vedeš nějaký deník?“ zasmál se Sam a položil hrnek na noční stolek.  
,,Upřímně? Ano, vedu“ odpověděl Paulie.  
,,Počkej, děláš si prdel?“ vykulil tmavovlásek oči.  
,,Jo“ začal se smát.  
,,Ty seš fakt nemožnej.. a teď jdi, chci spát“ uchechtl se Sam a zabořil hlavu do polštáře.

,,Však si vezmi k sobě Paulu a skamaraďte se“ mrkl na kočku a pak zpět na Paulieho.  
,,Paula? Tak se jmenuje?“ podíval se na něj Paulie překvapeně.  
,,Jo, pojmenoval jsem ji tenkrát po jednom magorovi, který mi obrátil život vzhůru nohama“ přiznal.  
,,To.. to jsi neudělal.. myslíš to vážně?“ popošel k němu, posadil se zpět na postel, pohlédl na kočku a následně zpět na něj.  
,,Proč bych si to vymýšlel?“ zamračil se na Paulieho a následně si opět kýchl. Hrábl po nočním stolku a vzal si z něj kapesníček.  
,,To.. to je od tebe moc hezký.. proč jsi mi to ale neřekl dřív?“ podíval se mu hluboko do očí.  
,,Nechtěl jsem vypadat jako magor, lépe řečeno, nechtěl jsem být někdo, jako jsi ty, nechtěl jsem si přiznat, že bych po někom, jako jsi ty pojmenoval kočku. Jedinej kdo byl vždy schopnej si po někom pojmenovat klidně i kastrol jsi byl vždycky ty. Jenže já potřeboval něco, co mi tě bude připomínat, když nebudeme spolu“  
,,Proto jí před každým říkáš prostě jen ‘kočka‘?“ usmál se nad tím.  
,,No.. jo.. bylo to naše malé tajemství“ pohladil kočku ,,Poslouchej, já jednoduše hodně přemýšlel. Přemýšlel jsem o mně, o tobě a-“ zastavil se a kýchl si.  
,,Poslouchej, vyspi se a povíš mi to potom, co ty na to?“ podal mu Paulie kapesník.  
,,Fajn, fajn. Tady máš koč- Paulu. Hraj si s ní“ mrskl mu kočku do náruče a přikryl se.

,,Jasně“ usmál se na něj Paulie a odešel se posadit do obýváku na gauč.  
Posadil kočku na svůj klín a pozoroval, jak kadí. Počkat, cože?  
,,SAME, TA KOČKA MĚ POSRALA!“ rychle vyletěl z gauče, kočka dopadla spokojeně na zem a její výkal taktéž.  
,,C-Cože tě?..“ došoural se do obýváku ,,Paulo, ty už zase na všechno sereš? Snad jsem ti říkal že máš v koupelně ten písek, do kterého máš srát..“ plácl se rukou po čele.  
,,Alespoň vidíš kolik toho máte společnýho, ona taky pořád sere, víš kolikrát mě posrala?“ usmál se na něj s výsměchem v tváři.  
,,Jen se směj ty hovado. Půjč mi laskavě nějaké kalhoty“ zamračil se na něj Paulie uraženě, Sam po něm hodil ze skříně čisté kalhoty a uklidil tu smradlavou věc, kterou vypustila jeho kočka z řitě.  
,,Jdu spát, dobrou“ odkráčel unaveně zase pryč.  
Paulie si lehl na gauč a své oči upřel na kočku, která zrovna jedla ze své mističky jídlo, které jí Sam nechal. Zavřel oči a ponořil se do říše snů. Probudil ho zvuk kroků a následně jemné třásnutí. Otevřel oči a naskytl se mu pohled na Sama v jeho černém pyžamu. Dalo mu práci zadržet smích.  
,,Co je? Snad se ti ta kočka nevysrala na ksicht, zatímco jsi chrápal“ zvedl se do sedu.  
,,Ne, to tě zklamu, každopádně, já jen že mi došly kapesníky, takže mi je zajdeš koupit, to je rozkaz“ posadil se Sam na gauč.  
,,Hajzle“ vstal Paulie a šel si obléci svůj kabát, zatímco mu Sam provokativně s úsměvem mával na rozloučenou. Jak on ho Paulie nesnášel, ale zároveň zbožňoval. Seběhl schody a vydal se do nejbližšího obchodu pro kapesníky. Koupil asi 10 balíčků a vydal se zpět. Paulie nikdy neměl na rozhazování. Ale toto bylo pro Sama, pro jeho zdraví. Jen co se vrátil zpět, naskytl se mu pohled na Sama, který stále seděl na gauči a dopíjel Paulieho čaj.

,,Jsi rychlý“ zvedl k němu tmavovlásek zrak.  
,,To víš, nemohl jsem si dovolit tě nechat čekat takovou dobu“ odpověděl Paulie vesele a z tašky Samovi vysypal na hlavu balíčky kapesníků.  
,,Sis ustřihl koule nebo co?“ podíval se na něj naštvaně a Paulie se začal smát.  
,,Chtěl jsi kapesníky ne? Tak tady je máš, hezky svěží, spadly na tebe ze stropu. Jsem to ale kouzelník, co?“  
,,Doslova..“ odpověděl uraženě, ale stejně mu to dlouho nevydrželo a usmál se. Přestával před Pauliem nosit svou masku. Jednoduše mu to přestalo jít. Jakoby tu funkci někdo vypl, odstranil.  
,,Seš pěkně otravnej, víš to?“ stáhl Paulieho vedle sebe, aby se posadil.  
,,Jo, pořád lepší bejt otravnej než nafoukanej magor kterej se nechá každodenně zesrat od svý kočky“ zkřížil ruce na hrudi.  
,,Jasně, já ty hovna umím alespoň uklízet, což jsem musel dělat i dnes protože jsi očividně nevěděl, že hovna na své podlaze nestrpím a proto jsi to neuklidil“ zamračil se.  
,,Jo? No, já alespoň vím, kdy má Tomova dcera narozeniny“ zamračil se hnědovlásek nazpět.  
,,Vážně? A kdy že je má?“ usmál se na něj Sam s provokací ve tváři.  
,,No.. v dubnu.. březnu- v lednu.. no do prdele, zítra“  
,,Cože? Zítra?“ vyjekl Sam.  
,,Jo.. Tom bude nasranej a Sára nás oba zabije když jí nic neseženem. Strejda Paulie a strejda Sam, páni, jediní dva “strejdové“ a oni zapomenou na její narozeniny..“ plácl se Paulie po čele.  
,,To pořešíme potom Paulie, teď se uklidni.. musíme vymyslet hlavně plán, jak to udělat. Skočíme do obchodu a koupíme jí jeden dárek společně“ navrhl tmavovlásek a už se hrabal ve skříni po oblečení.  
,,No počkej, ty jsi přeci nemocný, nemůžeš do té zimy“ chytil ho Paulie za ramena.  
,,Jo.. no jo vlastně, já zapomněl“ uchechtl se.  
,,Jak můžeš zapomenout na to, že seš nemocnej?“ podivil se.

Sam byl mistr převleků, ano. Proto byl dost překvapený, když se mu obalamutit Paulieho tentokrát nepovedlo. Jeho plán? Vlastně nebyl nemocný. Znal Paulieho a chtěl ho mít na jeden den u sebe, ale nenápadně, aby to nevypadalo, že po jeho přítomnosti touží, což toužil, ale Sam je Sam. Maska odtažitého tmavovláska dnes moc dlouho nevydržela.

,,Ty.. že ty nejseš nemocnej? Už sis nějak dlouho nekýchl..“ začal si ho Paulie podezřele prohlížet.  
,,Fajn ty magore, nejsem nemocnej“ zkřížil ruce na hrudi.  
,,Počkej, děláš si prdel? To jako vážně?“  
,,Jo , to jako vážně!.. Prostě jsem tě potřeboval vidět samotnýho. Bez Toma, bez ostatních lidí. Jen já a ty“  
,,A Paula-“  
,,Sklapni a nech mě to doříct“ zpeskoval ho Sam nervózně, což Paulieho donutilo se pousmát. Nervózního Sama neznal. Bylo to něco nového, tedy alespoň pro něj. Že by se mu přeci jen podařilo ho zbavit toho převleku? Alespoň v jeho přítomnosti?  
,,Prostě jsem chtěl být s tebou. Sám. Chybí mi ty časy, kdy jsme byli jen já a ty. Tom je skvělý kámoš, ale od doby co je s námi už spolu netrávíme tolik času“  
,,Překvapuje mě, že zrovna tebe tohle trápí“ protočil Paulie očima.  
,,Drž hubu ty zasranej kreténe, ještě jsem nedomluvil. Chtěl jsem bejt s tebou ale tak, abys nebyl vožralej, nasranej, smutnej, prostě normální, proto je logické, že jsem nafingoval nemoc, protože kdybychom se domluvili na normální návštěvě, chtěl bys zase jen chlastat a užívat si se štětkama a na to já nemám náladu“  
,,Tím chceš říct že ti jednoduše chybí moje přítomnost?“ usmál se na něj Paulie provokativně a vítězně. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že to Sam přizná.  
,,No.. ne ty hňupe, nebo jakoby ano, ale prostě-“  
,,Aha? Takže jsem dnes vyhrál já?“ zasmál se Paulie.  
,,D-Drž hubu, nevyhrál“ zamračil se Sam nervózně.  
,,Dokaž to“ popošel blíže.

Sam věděl, že Paulie dnes vyhrál, bylo to tak neobvyklé, ale zároveň byl mile překvapený. Paulie byl pitomec. Byl to ale pitomec, kterého měl Sam rád, i když pro něj dává větší smysl říct, že Paulieho absolutně nesnáší, že by ho zakopal u Toma na zahradě, vyhodil z okna, jednoduše cokoliv jiného než říct, že ho má rád a že mu na něm záleží. Celý Sam. 

,,Udělal bys mi prosím zase ten dobrý čaj?..“ optal se a přeci jen Pauliemu ukázal ten nejupřímnější úsměv, co mohl.  
To Pauliemu stačilo jako odpověď na všechny jeho otázky.

,,S radostí.“

**Author's Note:**

> Upřímně jsem si užívala tu chvilku, kdy Paulieho zesrala ta kočka.


End file.
